1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a backlight device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional backlight device is disclosed in WO2011/125356 A. This backlight device includes a light guide plate having an incident surface, and first illuminants and second illuminants arranged so as to face the incident surface.
The first illuminants emit light that contains a blue component and a green component of the three primary colors, and the second illuminants emit light that contains a blue component and a red component of the three primary colors. Further, the light from the first illuminants and the light from the second illuminants respectively have predetermined directivity angles. Accordingly, the overlapping portions of the light from the first illuminants and the light from the second illuminants are mixed with each other in the light guide plate, and a white light is emitted from the light guide plate.
However, in operation of such a conventional backlight device, as shown in FIG. 9, the respective predetermined directivity angles of the light emitted from the first illuminants 101 and the light emitted from the second illuminants 102 create a region A at an incident surface 111 side of the viewing surface of the light guide plate 110 where the light (shown by broken-line arrows) from the first illuminants 101 and the light (shown by solid-line arrows) from the second illuminants 102 do not overlap with each other, causing uneven color of light on the incident surface 111 side of the light guide plate 110. The region A is shown by hatching in FIG. 9.
Accordingly, an object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a backlight device that can suppress color unevenness on the incident surface side of the light guide plate.